Detrás de lo aparente
by littleweasley12
Summary: "-¡Podría mirar por donde va, gilipollas" Y esas fueron las preciosas palabras con las que se conocieron. [Después de la muerte de Kutner, se necesita un nuevo miembro para el equipo, aquí es donde aparece Amelia Anderson.]
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está situada después de la muerte de Kutner.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece (Solo Amelia Anderson) lo demás es todo de David Shore.**

 _Capítulo 1:_

No podía ser, no esa mañana. ¿Cómo me he había podido quedar dormida la mañana en la que tengo una entrevista de trabajo tan importante para mí? Salí de un salto de la cama y me vestí, peine y lave los dientes en un tiempo record, cogí las llaves del coche y un donut y salí corriendo al aparcamiento con los tacones en la mano. 9:15. Llegaba 15 minutos tardes y ni siquiera había arrancado el coche. Iba a toda velocidad, saltándome los semáforos y escuchando los insultos y pitidos de los demás conductores. Por fin llegue al Princeton Plainsboro, aparque a toda prisa, casi ocupando dos sitios y dándole a un coche, ni siquiera paré a preocuparme por el bollo que le había hecho, baje del coche con los tacones en la mano y corriendo por en medio del aparcamiento. Y ahora, ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba el Departamento de Diagnostico? Les pregunte a varias enfermeras, que o bien me daban unas indicaciones escasas o bien estaban demasiado ocupadas como para ayudar a una loca que iba corriendo por en medio del hospital.

No podía ser, esto no me podía estar pasando. 9:33. Estaba perdida, nerviosa y echa una furia. **Departamento de Oncología** , desde luego sí que estaba perdida. Iba tan distraída y todavía con los tacones en la mano y medio corriendo cuando de repente me choque con algo y me caí al suelo. Miro para arriba y me encuentro con un hombre alto, pelo castaño oscuro y creo que se estaba disculpando y ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme, pero yo estaba tan enfadada que me levante sola.

-¡Podría mirar por donde va, gilipollas! – Le grito mientras sigo mi camino en busca del perdido Departamento de Diagnostico, mientras aquel hombre me miraba perplejo.

Camine un poco más, con la esperanza completamente perdida, hasta que lo vi **, Gregory House, Departamento de Medicina Diagnostica**. Si, por fin, me puse los tacones, me arregle un poco el pelo y entré.

-Siento el retraso , soy la Dra. Amelia Anderson, venía por la entrevista- Le tendí la mano pero él no dio la mas mínima intención de apretarla

El estaba sentado con los pies encima del escritorio y jugando con una pelota. Miró su reloj.

-Decir que es un simple retraso es quedarse corto. Las 9:47. Creo que es un poco tarde para la entrevista.

-Lo siento , he tenido un problema buscando esto.

-¿Solo buscándolo? Creo que se le han enredado las sábanas un poco.

-Sí, me he quedado un poco dormida pero…

-Eso será porque no le interesa mucho el trabajo.

-No señor, todo lo contrario, tengo muchas ganas de entrar en el equipo. - Estaba tan nerviosa, seguro que no me hacia la entrevista. Abrió un fichero y empezó a mirarlo.

-Dra. Amelia Paterson, neurocirujana, le pasaron un curso en la Universidad, las mejores notas de su promoción y trabaja en el Hospital Mayo. Siéntese ya que está. –Me senté, parecía que estaba dispuesto a hacerme la entrevista.

\- ¿Por qué quiere dejar la neurocirugía en la que le pagan tan bien y en la que es tan reconocida para venir aquí?

\- Quería cambiar y hacer algo nuevo.

-¿Se acostó con su jefe? Si es así dígamelo y la contrato ya. – Dijo de manera un poco lasciva.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta ante aquel comentario.

-No, no me acosté con mi jefe. –Me habían dicho que el Dr. House era un impertinente y que no tenía ningún tipo de respeto, pero también sabía lo buen médico que es.

-Aunque puede que la contrate si viene así vestida todos los días. –Miré mi vestido, era negro y ajustado, con un poco de escote y unos tacones altos. Para que me contratase tendría que jugar a su juego, no podía verme intimidada.

-Tengo modelitos mejores. –Le conteste seria pero medio sonriendo. El no se esperaba aquella contestación. – ¿Acosa sexualmente a todas sus empleadas?

-Sí, no te sientas tan especial. Dígame, ¿es bisexual? Lo digo porque me estoy imaginando una escena bastante buena con una empleada mía.

-Esa es una pregunta personal, no profesional, así que no la contestaré. –No pensaba contestar a cosas personales de ese tipo, no le daría ese placer. – Si quiere saberlo tendrá que contratarme para averiguarlo.

El me miró con una media sonrisa y ciertamente interesado. Creo que había conseguido llamar su atención.

-Contratada, el lunes a las 9 en punto, ¿sabe lo que significa estar a las 9 en punto?

-Sí, no llegaré tarde Dr. House, gracias por contratarme.

-Más bien estas en una de prueba, si veo que fallas, te mandaré a la calle. –Salí de su despacho dispuesta a demostrar todo lo que podía dar, aunque estaba ciertamente nerviosa, el equipo del Dr. House es muy bueno, espero estar a la altura.

Estaba tan contenta, llegué al aparcamiento y sí, efectivamente la grúa se lo había llevado. Me empecé a reír de manera descontrolada. Le hice un bollo a un coche. Insulté a un hombre en medio del pasillo. La grúa se ha llevado mi coche. Pero me han contratado.

 **Tanto si les ha gustado como si no, por favor, dejen un review para saber si continuar con esta historia o no. (Es el primer fan fiction que subo).**

 **Gracias por leerlo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Después de no sé cuantos meses me acordé de esta historia y me entraron ganas de continuarla (me han hecho mucha ilusión que haya reviews aunque sea de pocas personas, GRACIAS)**_

 _Capítulo 2:_

Lunes. Despertador. 7:45 de la mañana.

Esta vez estaba más que decidida a no llegar tarde así que me decidí levantar temprano, en realidad, cuando sonó el despertador estaba ya despierta y sí, eso era porque estaba muy nerviosa, era mi primer día y digamos que mi jefe no era un jefe normal. Tengo claro que no me dejaré intimidar por él, pero lo estaba.

Cuando aparqué eran todavía las 8:35. Yo o llegaba demasiado tarde o demasiado pronto. Pondré la radio y esperaré un rato a que el tiempo pase. Canturreando algunas canciones, vi como un coche gris aparcaba justo al lado. Miré el coche y lo conducía un hombre. Ya era hora de ir yendo para el hospital, cogí mis cosas y me dispuse a bajar cuando me fijé mejor en el hombre que había aparcado al lado. No puede ser. No puede ser. Era con el que me había tropezado y había insultado en los pasillos del hospital. Pero no podía llegar tarde otra vez. Salí corriendo del coche antes que él y me dirigí a una gran velocidad hacia el hospital. Pf, por los pelos.

Cuando llegué solo estaban House y un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Buenos días - Dije nada más entrar

-Vaya, que sorpresa, puntual - Dijo House a modo de saludo.

-Soy Amelia Anderson, encantada - Le tendí la mano al chico sentado al lado de House.

-Yo soy Chase - Me tendió la mano mirando completamente de una manera extrañada.

Luego miró a House de manera interrogante.

\- Oh, ¿no te había comentado que he contratado a una nueva? Creo que he elegido bien, ¿no crees? - Le dijo al tal Chase con doble sentido.

-Gracias por informar - Dijo irónicamente Chase. Yo me senté silenciosamente en una silla alrededor de aquella mesa justo cuando dos personas más aparecieron. Una mujer morena de ojos verdes bastante guapa acompañada de un hombre negro iban hablando animadamente hasta que se pararon al verme allí sentada. ¿Que pasaba aquí, nadie sabia esto?

\- A partir de ahora creo que en vez de levantarme pronto llegaré siempre tarde para no tener que esperaros - Dijo House. Yo les sonreí a ambos, quienes me estaban mirando extrañados.

-Buenos días, soy Amelia Anderson - Les dije.

-Que poco respetuosos sois chicos, saludad a vuestra nueva compañera - Dijo House - Los tengo que educar mejor- Dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

Parece que salieron del estupor y ambos me saludaron. Foreman y Remy se llamaban. Los tres, Chase, Foreman y Remy intercambiaron miradas extrañadas mientras se sentaban.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, elijamos un caso. -Al decir esto soltó un gran montón de informes médicos en medio de la mesa.

-Tu, la nueva, ahora cada uno vamos a coger un informe y buscar un caso interesante. Repito, interesante, no a ningún niño con cáncer que te de lástima, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, entiende. -Le contesté, y al ver que todos cogían informes yo también cogí uno. Mientras ellos hablaban ofreciendo casos y House los solucionaba en segundos descartándolos, alguien abrió la puerta y levanté la mirada para mirar quien era. Entré en pánico en cuanto lo vi, otra vez aquel hombre, ¿porqué aparecía por todos lados? Me tapé la cara con un informe haciendo como que lo leía.

-House, creo que tengo un caso para ti. -Dijo aquel hombre en cuanto entró.

\- Vaya Wilson, no me digas, otro de tus pobres pacientes terminales está muriendo. -Dijo House con un intento de tono apenado.

-No idiota. Es algo que te gustará. - Dijo. Espero que no caiga en la cuenta de que hay alguien más, o que se le haya olvidado que le insulté el otro día.

\- Vaya, que maleducado, te presento a la nueva, se llama... bueno, es la nueva. -Dijo House.

-Encantada. - Dije escondiéndome todavía detrás de ese papel.

Escuché unos pasos y en un momento se planto delante mía alargando su mano.

\- Hola, yo soy Wilson, encantado. -Me dijo, a la fuerza tuve que mirarle y dejar de esconderme, y en ese momento vi como el me reconoció al ver como cambió su cara a la de algo sorprendido.

-Encantada, yo soy Amelia Anderson. - Dije como si nada. Pero noté como el calor acudía a mi cara. Sí, siempre me pongo muy roja en situaciones como estas. MIERDA. Le estreché la mano.

-¿Que te pasa? Estás un poquito roja. - Me dijo House.

Yo intenté ignorar su comentario pero al parecer el no quería pasar la cosa por alto.

\- No me digas que os conocéis.

El tal Wilson tampoco dijo nada a lo que House tomo como una afirmación

-Oh, no me diga que os habéis acostado juntos o algo así. Wilson amigo, ¿porqué no me cuentas estas cosas? Nunca pensé que te ligarías a alguien así. -House puso su mano a la espera de que su amigo le chocara esos cinco.

-House, no nos conocemos, ya estás sacando teorías disparatadas. -Uf, menos mal que dijo eso, me sentí algo aliviada aunque mi rubor no se iba, maldición.

-Ya averiguaré que hay entre vosotros dos... - Dijo House con cara pensativa.

-Bueno, nos podemos centrar en el caso del que te estaba hablando. -Contentó Wilson.

Y comenzó a hablar sobre aquel caso, que finalmente House aceptó. Menos mal que el no se quedó durante atendíamos a aquel paciente.

El día pasó algo ajetreado con aquel paciente tan complicado, pero sin nada importante que destacar excepto algunos comentarios groseros por parte de House, los que al parecer eran algo normal para los demás. Cuando terminó el día, la chica, Remy, a la cual House solo llamaba Trece, me dijo:

-Íbamos a ir a tomar unas copas, ¿te apetece venir con nosotros? - No me dió tiempo a responder en cuanto House contestó antes que yo a aquella pregunta.

-Me parece que esta noche no os vais a poder hacer amiguitos de vuestra nueva compañera, por que se tendrá que quedar vigilando al paciente. -Dijo House con cierta alegría. - Que pases una buena noche. -Y como si nada se fue.

-Es lo habitual en él, sobre todo ahora que eres la nueva, te intentará torturar más, pero tranquila, verás como a todos nos trata así. - Dijo Foreman.

Y acto seguido todos se marcharon despidiéndose de mi mientras yo me tenía que quedar en aquel hospital medio vacío toda la noche. Me aseguré del estado del paciente, que no cambiaba y les dije a las enfermeras que me avisaran si había el más mínimo cambio. Y me fuí a tomar un café para poder afrontar aquella larga noche sin quedarme dormida.

Antes de poder llegas si quiera a la máquina de café, mi busca sonó de ¿urgencias?

 _ **Espero de verdad que os guste, y aunque no sea así dejad reviews. Prometo que subiré con mucha más frecuencia**_ **.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (excepto Amelia)**_

 _ **Espero que os guste**_

 _Capítulo 3:_

Antes de poder llegar si quiera a la máquina de café, mi busca sonó de ¿urgencias?

Voy corriendo al área de urgencias, es raro que me llamaran de ahí.

-Me han llamado por el busca. - Le digo a una enfermera.

-Sí, es allí - Me indicó tras una de las cortinas de la sala de urgencias.

Fui rápidamente donde me había indicado. Cuando abrí la cortina había una paciente en la camilla y el Dr. Wilson con ella.

-Buenas noches, me llegó un busca de aquí.

-Sí, Jade es una antigua paciente mía, ha venido a urgencias por un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y pérdida de visión.

-Vale, yo soy la Dr. Amelia, te voy a examinar. - Le dije a la paciente con voz tranquilizadora, aunque se la veía muy alterada y con mal aspecto.

La examiné y noté que aquello podría ser algo gordo, podría ser una aneurisma y si no la operábamos a tiempo será mortal. Leí su historial en el que ponía que había tenido anterior mente tumores cerebrales.

-Hay que subirla urgentemente a que le hagan una resonancia. -Le dije a la enfermera que la llevara ya.

-¿Que le pasa? - Me preguntó bastante preocupado Wilson. Pasé por alto todo nuestro incidente, por que aquello ahora mismo no tenía nada de importancia.

-Lo más probable es que se trate de una aneurisma, le haremos la resonancia para asegurarnos y si se trata de eso, habrá que llevarla de inmediato al quirófano.

El Dr. Wilson asintió no muy contento por aquella noticia.

Fuimos juntos a ver la resonancia y efectivamente se trataba de una aneurisma, el Dr. Wilson quería asistir en el quirófano, no podía negarme además de que había sido una antigua paciente suya, se veía que era de esos médicos que le importaba mucho sus pacientes.

La operación fue bastante complicada, pero al final se solucionó con éxito, a punto estuvo la cosa de ir mal, pero clip bien la aneurisma. Wilson se sentía muy contento y cuando estábamos quitando los guantes después de la operación me dijo:

-Ha sido un gran trabajo, es usted una muy buena neurocirujana.

-Gracias, es mi trabajo. - Le dije un poco avergonzada recordando lo sucedido. -Oye, no sé si se acordará pero fue un poco grosera con usted el otro día, lo siento mucho, no era nada personal, estaba bastante alterada... -Le dije a modo de disculpa

-No se preocupe. -Me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. -¿Le apetece un café?

-Me gustaría, pero tengo que revisar al paciente que el me dejó al cargo. - Después de esta operación casi se me olvida.

-Así que House te ha dejado aquí toda la noche. Ya te acostumbrarás a ese tipo de cosas suyas. -Me dijo, tras lo cual nos despedimos.

Mi paciente seguía estable, suspiré bastante aliviada. Y también estaba aliviada por que le podía haber pedido perdón a aquel hombre y el no parecía nada molesto.

Al final, la noche había sido bastante movida y se había pasado bastante rápido.

A la mañana siguiente, yo estaba allí la primera, con una cara de sueño increíble y con demasiada cafeína en sangre.

-Wilson me ha contado tu proeza de anoche, ¿os acostasteis después para celebrarlo? No sé que le ves la verdad. - House en vez de decir "Buenos días" venía con ese saludo.

-El Dr. Wilson y yo no nos conocemos. -Le dije con voz cansada. No sé si hoy tendría mucha paciencia.

 _2 meses después:_

Este trabajo era más complicado de lo que pensé que sería y House no lo hacía mucho más fácil. Mis nuevos compañeros me gustaban bastante la verdad, aunque cada uno tenía sus cosas, no me podía quejar, me caían bastante bien la verdad.

Últimamente estaba algo más decaída por qué mi novio Drew me dejó por otra, sí, así mismo. Increíble la verdad, no me lo podía creer, aunque al principio me costó algo más, ahora estaba mejor, me había llevado un palo grande con eso.

Me enteré de que House y el eran amigos, lo cual no me cuadraba mucho después de ver más o menos como era Wilson, era de las amistades más raras que había visto. Wilson y yo no intercambiábamos muchas conversaciones, solo en alguna ocasión por razones de trabajo, aquel hombre me parecía muy simpático, no sé, había algo en el diferente.

Esta misma noche, había una fiesta de gala en el hospital, por el tema de recoger fondos y esas cosas. Miraba frente a mi armario bastante indecisa, no sabía que ponerme y la fiesta era en ¡2 horas!

Me decidí por un vestido negro con una pequeña raja negra al lado y con una espalda abierta. Me encantaba aquel vestido, admito que me quedaba muy bien aunque eso quede como de creída. Me recogí mi pelo rizado en una especie de moño, me maquillé un poco y ya estaba lista.

Cuando llegué, la fiesta ya había empezado, todo estaba muy decorado, todo el mundo iba muy elegante, los hombres con trajes y las mujeres con vestidos increíbles. Menos mal que decidí ponerme este.

Vi a mis compañeros, acompañados por House y decidí acercarme.

-Wo . -Fueron las primeras palabras de House. - Así recaudaremos unos buenos fondos, vete a hablar con los maridos amargados.

-Gracias, supongo. - A veces una no sabía que responder a los comentarios de House. Remy y Foreman se fueron por un lado y Chase parecía que estaba hablando con una chica morena bastante atractiva. No sabía mucho que hacer, así que me fui a la barra que había allí para pedir una copa.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber, House?

-Me quieres emborrachar, ¿verdad?

-¿Te la traigo o no? - Le contesté con algo de mal humor, la verdad es que no era mi día. El simplemente asintió, que raro.

Volví con las copas para encontrarme que House había desaparecido. Pues nada, 2 copas para mí. Me senté en la barra bebiéndome la copa cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

\- Hola Amelia, ¿que tal? - Era Wilson, iba con una traje, dios, que bien le sentaba aquel traje con la pajarita, quizá las dos copas que ya me había tomado me ayudaba a darme más cuenta de aquello.

-Bien. - Le dije no muy convencida.

-No lo parece. - Me respondió el.

-Bueno, estas últimas semanas no has sido muy buenas. - El no me preguntó por qué, lo cual me alivió bastante, no me apetecía contar mis penas ahora mismo.

-Pero bueno, eso ahora da igual. - Le dije con una sonrisa y bebiendo de mi copa. mejor dicho mi tercera copa. Yo no me emborrachaba fácilmente, pero a partir de la 4 copa ya lo iba sintiendo un poco.

-¿Y a ti como te va? - Le pregunté girando mi taburete un poco para poder hablar mejor.

-Bueno, tampoco ha sido de mis mejores semana. - Me respondió él.

-Parece que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento. - Le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa. No sé si eran las copas o el que, pero aquel hombre me atraía mucho y desde que lo dejé con Drew, no había podido "desfogarme". Me acerqué un poco más a el de manera disimulada.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos conocimos? - Le dije riéndome un poco. - Es de las cosas más vergonzosas que me han pasado.

-Nunca había visto a una mujer tan enfadada como tú, y eso que tengo experiencia con mujeres enfadadas después de 4 divorcios. - Me dijo y los dos nos empezamos a reír a la vez.

-Vaya historial. - Le dije a modo de cachondeo.

-Sí, no muy buen historial.

Pasamos un gran rato hablando, no sé cuanto exactamente, pero cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, la fiesta estaba casi terminando. Miré la hora, la cual conseguí ver algo borrosa. ¿Porque copa iba? Creo que he perdido un poco la cuenta. Pero seguro que eran más de 4, por qué sentía una gran cantidad de alcohol en sangre. Cuando estoy borracha, suelo perder toda la vergüenza.

-Creo que ya es bastante tarde. - Le dije, sugiriéndole con la mirada otra cosa. El no había bebido mucho, apenas nada creo.

-Creo que deberías volver a casa, ¿quieres que llame un taxi? - Me contestó el, al parecer sin captar mi sugerencia.

-Yo había pensando que mejor me acompañes tu, si no te importa. - Le contesté con una media sonrisa. A lo cual él parecía que no sabía que decir, ya había captado mis indirectas.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, casi rozando mis labios con su mejilla y diciéndole:

-¿Qué te parece? - El se quedó quieto, mirándome fijamente de arriba a abajo, parecía que se había quedado helado.

 _Y continuará..._

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor dejar una simple review para saber.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí estoy otra vez retomando esta historia después de unos meses.**

 **Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Amelia.**

Un haz de luz directo de la ventana me dio en la cara de tal manera que parecía una bofetada, me lleve la mano a los ojos ante aquella molesta luz a la vez que sentía un dolor de cabeza cada vez más intenso. Me intenté refugiar entre las sábanas buscando un poco de oscuridad, pero eso no hacía que el dolor de cabeza disminuyese. Ahora mismo necesitaba una Aspirina. A tientas intenté salir de la cama. Me incorporé y me senté al borde de la cama esperando a ser capaz de ponerme en pie. Me di cuenta de que el vestido tan precioso de aquella noche estaba tirado en el suelo y hecho un desastre. Lo puse sobre la cama y me puse una camisa ancha de estar por casa y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño aliviada de no seguir mareada.

Me puse bajo el chorro de la ducha intentando aclarar mi memoria, lo que estaba seguro era que había bebido más de la cuenta, lo notaba por el persistente dolor de cabeza. Me apoye sobre el frío mármol de la pared mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre mi y cerré los ojos. Varia escenas de la noche pasada llegaron a mi mente en una especia de flashbacks. Yo sentada sola bebiendo. El . Hablando. Acercándome a él. Y ahí es donde mi mente sufría un cortocircuito que impedía que recordase como había llegado a mi casa y si... Dios no.

Salí desanimada de la ducha sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a que había pasado, o si había pasado algo. Suspiré aliviada al recordar que hoy no trabajaba, así podría recuperarme de aquella resaca tan horrible. _NOTA MENTAL: No beber tanto cuando estás con personas con las que trabajas._

Cogí el móvil mientras intentaba desayunar algo sin que mi barriga se revolviese. En cuanto desbloquee el móvil me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Wilson. _¿Estás bien?_

¿Qué hago? ¿Le pregunto sobre lo que pasó anoche? ¿O debería ignorar el tema? De verdad, debo de dejar el alcohol. Le voy a llamar, si, le tengo que llamar y preguntar si me trajo el a casa y bueno, así averiguaré si pasó algo más.

Al tercer pitido cogió el móvil:

\- ¿Amelia?

-Hola, ¿puedes hablar ahora o te pillo en mal momento?

-Sí, dime. ¿estás mejor? - Me preguntó el algo preocupado, ¿tan mal estaba yo anoche?

-Sisi, ya estoy bien. Oye, ¿me trajiste tu anoche a casa...? - No sabía que más decir, enmudecí esperando su respuesta.

-No te acuerdas, ¿verdad? - Me respondió el. Esa respuesta me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-La verdad es que no sé como volví a casa... - No quería preguntar directamente si nos habíamos acostado.

\- Bueno, ya era tarde y habías bebido bastante, y como yo apenas había bebido nada te llevé en mi coche a tu casa. - Me respondió el, pero en su tono de voz notaba que había algo que no me contaba.

\- ¿Y...? - No sabía si quería escuchar lo demás.

\- Bueno, te acompañé en el ascensor y eso porque pensaba que podías caerte por el camino y quedarte dormida en el ascensor o algo así. Te acompañé a llegar a tu cama y luego me fui. -Podía sentir que el también estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Y nada más?

-No. - No parecía muy convencido.

-Hay algo más, me estás mintiendo. - Tenía que ser algo malo si ni siquiera me lo quería contar.

-Bueno, no creo que sea algo muy importante en realidad... Además, creo que es mejor que no lo sepas porque te vas a sentir mal... No tiene importancia, de verdad. - Parecía que el que de verdad se sentía avergonzado con eso era el. No, ahora necesitaba saberlo aunque no pudiese volver a mirarle a la cara.

-Dímelo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Antes de nada, recuerda que no tiene importancia, porque ibas borracha y no sabías lo que hacías, bueno todos nos hemos puesto así alguna vez... - Habría continuado así si no le hubiera parado.

-Venga, dilo ya.

-Vale... Bueno, cuando llegamos a tu habitación, yo te iba a tumbar en la cama e irme, pero tú te quedaste de pie delante mía y bueno, te empezaste a desabrochar en vestido y te lo quitaste. - Me dijo el con voz nerviosa.

Se hizo un silencio entre nosotros, no sabía que responder ante eso.

-Pero no paso nada más, solo te metí en la cama y me fui.

Sentía como todo el calor de mi cuerpo se concentraba en mi cara. No me había sentido tan avergonzada en mi vida.

\- Lo siento mucho por haberme comportado así, me pasé bebiendo, pero te prometo que yo no soy así siempre. - Le dije con una risa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes. - Respondió el con una risa aliviada.

-Gracias por dejarme sana y salva en mi casa.

\- Bueno, gracias a ti también, las cenas de gala del hospital siempre son aburridas y pensé que esta también lo sería pero me equivoqué. - Los dos nos reímos a la vez, ambos algo aliviados.

Seguía avergonzada, pero a la vez aliviada. De entre todos los demás ante los que podría haberme humillado y desnudado, Wilson era la mejor elección.

 **Espero de verdad que os haya gustado (si es que alguien lee esto después de tanto tiempo)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Amelia.**

Estaba almorzando en la cafetería del hospital. Había pasado algo más de una semana desde mi gran humillación y Wilson se había portado bastante bien, haciendo como si nunca hubiera pasado. Que no se lo haya contado a House me tranquiliza bastante, porque si lo supiera ya me puedo imaginar el tipo de comentario que me soltaría.

Estaba disfrutando de mi hamburguesa tranquilamente después de una mañana bastante dura con un caso bastante difícil que habíamos conseguido solucionar así que me permití descansar disfrutando de esta hamburguesa. Mi tranquilidad duró menos de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Alguien se sentó en la silla que tenía delante, alguien a quien reconocí enseguida.

-Amelia... ¿ Podemos hablar?

Ahí estaba, enfrente mía, Drew. Sí, mi ex. El que me dejó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabía que no si te llamaba no me responderías y no quería aparecer en tu casa como si nada.

-Así que te pareció buena idea venir aquí. - Le dije fríamente.

-Bueno, me pareció la menos mala. - Me dijo, buscando mi mirada, la cual estaba concentrada en la hamburguesa.

-Mírame, Amelia.

Levante la mirada sin muchas ganas. Ahí estaba, como siempre con esos ojos color miel, no solo los ojos, era la mirada, su mirada. Desde que me dejó no lo vi, y pensé que lo había superado bastante bien, hasta ahora. Lo veía delante mía y recordé todo. Todos los momentos juntos. Todas esos días. Todas esas noches. Todos esos sentimientos. Esos sentimientos que nunca había sentido por nadie más, solo con él. Nunca estuve con ningún hombre como lo estuve con el, quiero decir, mis otras relaciones no eran nada serio, eran simplemente placer. Pero con Drew tuve algo más que simple placer. Fueron 2 años.

Todo esto se me vino encima, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que no llegué a superar lo nuestro.

Cogí mi bolso y me levante dispuesta a irme, antes de que él me agarrase del brazo y me obligara a volver a sentarme.

-Por favor, no te vayas, ¿podemos solo hablar un momento?

-Vale, pero rápido que tengo trabajo. - Intentaba mantenerme fuerte, que no notase que me costaba cada vez más.

-Te echo de menos, más de lo que nunca pensé que podría echarte de menos. - Me dijo, con una mirada suave.

-Fuiste tú el que me dejaste, por si no te acuerdas. - Le dije con una mirada seria.

-Lo sé, y también se que cometí un gran error y que fue un cabrón por eso. Me arrepiento tanto... - Su mirada hacía que algo dentro de mi se derritiera.

\- ¿Y qué quieres ahora? - Sentía que la voz me fallaba.

-Se que no vamos a volver como estábamos antes de repente ahora mismo, pero bueno, podríamos ir a cenar algún día y ver cómo van las cosas poco a poco.

No sabía que responder a aquello, simplemente no podía, sentía que una parte de mi quería volver a tener lo que tenía con él, a volver a estar con él. Pero mi parte más dolorida le odiaba por lo que me había hecho.

-¿De verdad pretendes venir aquí sin más, invitarme a cenar como si nada hubiera pasado y volver a estar como antes?

-No, entiendo que no será fácil, pero te sigo queriendo Amelia. Dame otra oportunidad. - Me lo dijo con una voz tan afligida, no podía mirarle a la cara porque sabía perfectamente que acabaría derrumbándome.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo. -Le dije en apenas un susurro, no salía nada más de mi. Me levanté y me fui, esta vez el no me detuvo.

-Llámame si quieres cenar alguna vez, cuando sea. - Escuché como decía mientras yo intentaba caminar firme hasta llegar a la salida de la cafetería

Sentía que me faltaba la respiración, sentía como las lagrimas intentaban salir de mis ojos, arañándome. Pero no podía ni quería ponerme a llorar en medio del hospital. Me dirigí a la salida a paso ligero, esquivando a todos. Justo en la salida, sentí que alguien me llamaba, pero yo ignoré completamente aquello y fue al aparcamiento para poder meterme en mi coche.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el volante, intentando respirar profundamente y tranquilizarme. Sentía las lágrimas deslizándose por mi mejilla y cayendo sobre el volante. ¿Porque ha aparecido Drew ahora? Cuando ya pensaba que lo tenía todo bajo control.

Alguien toco en la ventanilla. Antes de mirar me sequé las lágrimas como pude.

Bajé la ventanilla y me encontré a Wilson mirándome con cara de preocupación. Yo intenté hacer como si nada y le sonreí.

-Hola Wilson, ¿qué tal?

-Hola, ¿estás bien?

-Si, claro ¿porque? - Intenté fingir lo mejor que podía.

-Bueno, es que te he visto salir del hospital te he llamado y ni te has girado, parecía que estabas mal.

-Ah, no te habré escuchado, pero estoy bien. - Le respondí con otra de mis sonrisas de "no pasa nada, estoy perfectamente"

-¿Segura?

-Sí. -Veía como no me creía pero dejó de insistir, cosa que le agradecía silenciosamente.

-¿Te ibas ya?

-No, todavía me quedan unas horas, venía al coche porque se me ha olvidado una cosa.

-¿Te apetece tomar una copa después del trabajo?

Esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, pensé en rechazar la oferta pero pensándolo bien, salir un rato me vendría bien, así no estaría sola en mi casa dándole vueltas a lo que ha pasado con Drew. Además, Wilson me cae bastante bien.

\- Sí, claro, suena bien.

-Bien, pues te espero a las 9 en la entrada ¿vale?

-Vale. - Le dije con una sonrisa, esta vez una de verdad.

Veía por el retrovisor como se alejaba y volvía a entrar en el hospital.

 **Espero que os guste. Me ayudaría mucho a continuar que me dejaseis reviews. GRACIAS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Amelia.**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo.**

Me dirigí a la entrada del hospital, donde había quedado con Wilson, estaba ahí esperándome.

-Hola. -Le dije y él se giro.

-Hola, ¿vamos?

Íbamos a ir andando al bar, ya que estaba cerca del hospital. Era una noche de jueves fría y solitaria. Me abroché los botones de mi abrigo negro y metí las manos en los bolsillos. Yo le seguía y ninguno de los dos decía una palabra. El frío recorría mis piernas desnudas, solo con unas medias y en la calle solo se escuchaba nuestros pasos marcado por el sonido de mis tacones.

Era un bar no muy grande, habían un grupo de personas en una mesa riendo y conversando y un par de personas solitarias bebiendo en la barra. Nosotros nos sentamos en unos taburetes en la barra. Enseguida se acerco el camarero a preguntarnos que queríamos.

-Whisky con hielo. - Dije yo.

-Yo otro. - Dijo él, sacando un billete para pagar.

-Eh, no hace falta que me invites. - Dije yo a modo de protesta.

-Vamos, te he invitado yo a tomar algo, déjame invitarte a una aunque sea.

Yo no me resistí más, no iba a pasarme toda la noche discutiendo por quien pagaba, la siguiente la pagaría yo.

El camarero vino con las bebidas y unos frutos secos.

-¿Que tal el día? - Le dije, intentando empezar una conversación.

-Bastante bien, ¿y tú? - Esto último me lo dijo con una mirada significativa.

-Bien. - Le contesté evitando su mirada y tomando un trago.

El me estaba mirando fijamente. Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir, así que fue yo la que intentó romper el hielo.

-Desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, siempre me pregunto cómo llegasteis a haceros amigos tu y House.

-Bueno, no eres la única que se pregunta eso. - Respondió seguido de una suave risa.

-Es que sois tan diferentes. - Le dije mirándolo.

-Si, supongo que somos diferentes. Aunque bueno, la historia de cómo nos conocimos. - Se rió recordando aquello.

-Vamos, cuéntamela. - Le dije sonriéndole impaciente.

-Vale, pero no me juzgues.

-Venga, ahora te toca a ti pasar vergüenza . - Le dije riéndome y recordando que yo había estado desnuda delante suya, peor que eso no creo que sea nada.

-Vale . - Se rió. - Bueno, estábamos en una de estas típicas reuniones de médicos algo aburridas en Nueva Orleans y yo estaba bebiendo en el bar tranquilo hasta que un hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado no paraba de poner la mismo canción todo el rato y si, me alteré bastante pero el otro me no hacía caso y bueno... tiré una botella contra un cristal y se formó una pelea en el bar, acabe en la cárcel. Y bueno, ya sabes cómo es House, estaba aburrido en aquel congreso y me pagó la fianza. Esa es la historia.

Después de salir del asombro, me empecé a reír.

-No te rías. - Me dijo él, con una media sonrisa.

-Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Vaya, House fue el bueno y tu el malo. -Le dije riéndome y sorprendida a la vez. - Al parecer tu también tienes un pasado oscuro, no me lo esperaba.

-Todos tenemos un pasado, ¿no? - Me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Supongo. - Me terminé mi copa.

-Otra ronda. - Le dije al camarero. - Y esta vez pago yo.

El no se resistió.

-No me dejas ser un caballero e invitarte.

-Ya se que eres todo un caballero, no hace falta que me lo demuestre pagándome las copas. - Le dije mirándole fijamente. - Se que eres un caballero porque la noche en la que me insinué mientras estaba borracha tú no te acostaste conmigo. Aunque puede que también fuese porque tienes novia o porque no te atraigo.

-No tengo novia y sí me pareces atractiva, pero no me acuesto con señoritas borrachas que trabajan en el hospital. - Me respondió con esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora. He de decir que el a mí también me parecía atractivo, pero no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros, solo amigos.

-Gracias, caballero. - Contesté con una sonrisa divertida para intentar ocultar que me estaba poniendo roja.

El me devolvió la sonrisa. Me encantaba hablar con el.

Mi teléfono vibro varias veces, cuando lo miré me di cuenta de que era un mensaje de Drew preguntándome si había pensando lo que me había propuesto, supongo que mi cara cambió totalmente, porque Wilson se dio cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo? - Me pregunto, yo metí el móvil en mi bolso.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si pasa algo... - Con el me sentía con confianza para contárselo, necesitaba desahogarme, así que le conté todo sobre Drew y sobre lo que había pasado esta mañana. El me escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada.

-Todavía le quieres, ¿verdad? - Fui lo que dijo cuando le terminé de contestar todo eso.

-Sí. - No pude aguantarme las lágrimas, que salían sin permiso de mis ojos y sobre mis mejillas. El me dio un pañuelo, con el que me sequé las lagrimas como pude.

-Gracias. - Le dije.

El simplemente asintió, apoyando su mano sobre mi rodilla para intentar tranquilizarme.

\- ¿Que debería hacer? - Necesitaba algún tipo de consejo.

-Bueno, yo no te puedo decir si tienes o no que perdonarle, pero deberías pensar si de verdad merecería la pena volver con él, si de verdad piensas que no te volverá a hacer eso. Es duro, pero aunque ahora le quieras todavía, ese amor acaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Siempre puedes encontrar a alguien más a quien querer y que te quiera.

Le miré durante un rato sin decir nada.

-Muchas gracias, es de los mejores consejos que me han dado en mucho tiempo.

-Ya, siempre me dicen que doy buenos consejos. Casi me meto en psiquiatría. - Dijo, intentando relajar el ambiente y que yo me relajara también.

-Pues la verdad es que eso de psiquiatra te pega bastante. - Me río ante la idea.

-¿Tú crees? -Dice el riéndose.

Era ya tarde, así que decidimos irnos ya. El camino, al igual que cuando vinimos, lo hicimos en silencio. Ahora hacía más frío que antes y las calles se sentían más silenciosas.

Llegamos al aparcamiento del hospital.

-¿Puedes conducir? - Me preguntó. - Si quieres te puedo llevar.

-No, esta vez no hace falta. - Le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos uno en frente del otro, mirándonos, sin saber que decir.

-Bueno... nos vemos mañana. - Dije a modo de despedida.

-Si, hasta mañana. - Me respondió el.

Le di una última sonrisa y me giré en dirección a mi coche. Sentía como él me seguía mirando mientras yo andaba hacia mi coche.

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Amelia (Espero que disfruten del capítulo)**

Había pasado unos días en los que no podía quitarme a Drew de la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer con él.

Era lunes y estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre donde resolvíamos los casos que le llegaban a House. Solo estábamos House y yo sentados, leyendo cada uno una copia de los recientes análisis que le habían hecho al paciente, mientras los demás estaban con el paciente.

Noté como House dejo la copia de los análisis sobre la mesa y me miraba fijamente. Yo esperaba que dijera algo sobre los análisis mientras ignoraba su mirada volviendo a leer los análisis intentado encontrar algo anormal que nos diese una pista.

Pero House se limitó a seguir mirándome. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo aquí, ya me conocía el juego de House, estaba intentando ponerme nerviosa mirándome fijamente, no se para qué, pero lo estaba consiguiendo. Dejé el informe sobre la mesa y le devolví la mirada.

-¿Alguna idea sobre lo que le pasa? - Le dije, mientras él seguía mirándome igual.

-El otro día saliste con Wilson a tomar unas copas. - Me dijo, sin cambiar su mirada. Vaya, así que eso era.

-¿Crees que eso puede tener relación con lo que le pasa a nuestro paciente? - Le dije seriamente. Pero el paso de mi pregunta.

-Ya sabes cómo es Wilson, se ve cuando está mintiendo desde lejos. Así que el otro día le pregunte que tal la noche y se puso bastante nervioso, así que al final, para mi sorpresa, descubrí que habíais estado tomando una copa, los dos solitos.

-¿Y? - No sabía a donde quería llegar con todo esto.

-Bueno, también le pregunté si os habíais acostado, me dijo que no, y ahí parece que no mentía.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto House?- Le pregunté

-¿A dónde quieres llegar tu con Wilson?- El me devolvió la pregunta.

-¿Como que a donde quiero llegar?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. - Vaya, parecía que hablaba en serio, nunca lo había visto así.

-Somos amigos, los amigos van a tomar copas. No sé ni porque te estoy dando explicaciones.

-Amigos. Eso de amigos entre mujer y hombre no existe, es una gran mentira. ¿Sabes como acaban los "amigos"? Acaban acostándose tarde o temprano.

-Que tu no puedas tener una amiga no significa que los demás no podamos. - Le dije a modo de contraataque.

-Todas las amiguitas de Wilson han acabado casándose con él, una prueba de ello son sus 4 divorcios. -Dijo él con una risa.

-Para ser Wilson tu amigo, no lo defiendes muy bien ante las mujeres. - Le dije riéndome.

-Tal vez será porque no quiero que tu estés con él.

-No te pongas celoso House. - Le dije sarcásticamente mientras me levantaba y me iba de allí.

¿Porque House tenía que meterse siempre así en la vida de los demás? Aunque no iba a tener nada más que amistad con Wilson, que más le daba si nos acostábamos o teníamos algo. Parecía que House fuese la madre de Wilson, dejándole o no salir con ciertas personas.

 _Al día siguiente._

Me encontraba con el móvil en la mano, indecisa, nerviosa y con ganas de tirarlo por la ventana a la vez. Marqué llamar, ya me estaba arrepintiendo y ni siquiera lo había cogido.

-¿Amelia?

-Hola Drew.

-¿Qué tal? - Me preguntó el, sorprendido al ver que le había llamado

-Bien. Me preguntaba si te apetecía venir a mi casa esta noche. - Le dije directamente, no quería andarme por las ramas, y menos con Drew.

-¿Estás segura? - Me preguntó confuso, sabía perfectamente a lo que quería invitándole a mi casa, me conocía muy bien.

-Sí, ¿quieres?

-A las 9:30 estoy allí.

-Vale, nos vemos. - Y colgué.

Solté un suspiro en cuanto dejé el móvil encima de la mesa de la cafetería para continuar comiendo antes de volver con el paciente. Sí, le había invitado a mi casa por la noche. Y lo que quería es el polvo de despedida. Para muchos esa es la peor cosa que puedes hacer con tu ex después de un tiempo, porque pueden volver los sentimientos y esas cosas. Pero para mí, era la mejor manera de ponerle punto y final, de sentir que ya se había terminado y no tener que darle más vueltas al asunto. El sabía que no lo había invitado a mi casa para hablar.

Terminé de comer y me dirigí a la zona de quirófano, donde me esperaba una operación que ocuparía toda mi tarde. Me encontré allí a Wilson, que iba a estar en la operación ya que era paciente suya y me había pedido a mí que la operase, más bien me lo había suplicado. Wilson era de esos médicos que de verdad sufría con sus pacientes, de los que se preocupaba de verdad, no podría haberle dicho que no a operarla, aunque habían varios neurocirujanos encargados de las operaciones en el hospital, Wilson insistió en que la operase yo.

-Hola Amelia. - Me saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿La paciente ha sufrido algún cambio reciente?

-No, sigue estable.

-Perfecto, pues vamos. - Dije, terminando de lavarme las manos y poniéndome el gorro para poder entrar a quirófano.

Entramos los dos al quirófano, donde la paciente ya estaba anestesiada. Era una joven de 17 años, con un tumor cerebral que la quimioterapia no había conseguido eliminar. Así que con la operación intentaremos quitar todo el tumor o su mayoría.

La operación empezó bien, abriendo el cráneo y dejando el cerebro descubierto para poder extraer el tumor.

Sentía a Wilson a mi lado algo preocupado.

Le miré y le dije con voz tranquilizadora:

-Ahora vamos a diseccionar el tumor para extraerlo. - El simplemente asintió.

Con mi pulso de acero, estaba despegando el tumor de las paredes del cerebro de aquella chica, un mínimo movimiento, haría que esta chica de 18 años perdiese el habla o incluso olvidase quien es. Este tumor se encontraba entre dos zonas delicadas.

Me disponía a extraerlo de una vez, cuando el pulso subió, la chica empezó a convulsionar. Saqué rápidamente el bisturí para no causarle daño.

-¿Que le pasa? - Preguntó Wilson alterado.

Sujeté a la paciente por los hombros.

\- 50 miligramos de Trileptal. - Le dije a la enfermera.

A los segundos de que la enfermera se lo inyectara, las convulsiones se suavizaron hasta parar.

Suspiré aliviada, al igual que Wilson. Pero no nos dio tiempo a volver a la operación, porque las pulsaciones de la paciente se empezaron a alterar.

-Está sufriendo un paro cardíaco. - Dijo la enfermera.

\- El desfibrilador a 50. - Le dije inmediatamente. Nada, seguía en paro cardíaco.

-A 70. - No había respuesta.

-Carga a 100. - Y nada.

-Otra vez. - Sin respuesta. Wilson seguía bombeandole oxígeno, yo dejé los desfribiladores.

-¿Por qué paras?- Me preguntó sin entender.

-Hora de la muerte 7:07. - Dije mirando el reloj del quirófano.

-¿Pero que haces? ¿Te rindes? - Wilson me miraba con cierto odio y rabia. Se dirigió a coger los desfibriladores.

-Vamos, cargue a 100. - Le dijo a la enfermera. La cual me miró a mi sin saber que hacer. - ¡Vamos!

-Wilson... - Le quite los desfibriladores.

-Bueno, pues si nadie los carga...- Se puso a intentar reanimarla manualmente.

Yo me quedé allí, a su lado mientras el intentaba reanimarla. Estaba esperando a su lado a que se diese cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. Poco a poco sus intentos cesaron suavemente. Se quedó de pie, mirándola.

-Lo siento... - Le puse la mano en el hombro, pero el simplemente se apartó de mi contacto y salió del quirófano. Todos los allí presentes estaban en silencio, desde las enfermeras al anestesista.

-Bueno, vamos a cerrar a esta chica para que los padres la puedan ver. - Así que me quedé allí cerrándola.

Cuando salí del quirófano solo eran las 7:40. No sabía si ir a buscar a Wilson. Decidí dejarle a solas hasta que se le pasara. Fui a la sala de espera, donde me encontré con los padres de la chica, llorando. Estaba claro que Wilson ya les había dado la noticia. Me acerqué a ellos.

-Sr, Sra Evans, siento mucho su pérdida. Pueden ir a ver a su hija si lo desean. - Vi como alzaban la vista hacia mi, con una mirada de reproche, miradas rotas de dolor por la pérdida de su hija de solo 18 años, podía ver en sus miradas como me culpaban en silencio.

-Sí, nos gustaría verla. -Les acompañé hasta donde estaba y los dejé a solas.

Estaba en el ascensor, para llegar a la planta donde estaban House y los demás y así poder hacer algo en las horas que me quedaban de trabajo. Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared del ascensor, suspirando.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Amelia. (Espero que os guste)**

Mi día había empezado tan bien, había empezado con ganas y fuerza, pero al terminar la tarde, me di cuenta de que todo eso se había ido. Esa operación y Wilson eran los culpables. Me metí en la ducha para intentar que el agua arrastrase todas esas cosas, aunque sea por esta noche. Me puse una simple camisa ancha que usaba para estar por casa justo cuando llamaron al timbre. Drew.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, mirándome de arriba a abajo y yo en aquella camisa que transparentaba un poco debido a los muchos lavados que tenía. Sobraban las palabras entre nosotros, y sobre todo yo esa noche no necesitaba palabras.

Se acercó a mí y cerró la puerta detrás suya. Aparto mi pelo húmedo de mi cara y rozo mis labios con los suyos esperando a que yo diera el paso, a que decidiera, cosa que no me costó mucho.

Notaba la desesperación que había entre ambos en aquel beso, que poco a poco se iba profundizando y haciéndose más desesperado. Me cogió en brazos y me dirigió hacia la habitación. Liberándome en la cama para luego volver a presionar su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus suaves manos fueron desabrochando mi camisa sin romper el beso. Yo a la vez iba quitándole el cinturón y sentí como una de sus manos se imponía sobre mis bragas y las apartaba hacia un lado para introducir un dedo, lo que me hizo suspirar sobre su boca. Empezó a dejar besos por mi mandíbula, por mi cuello, sin dejar de mover el dedo dentro de mi. Yo le desabroche el pantalón y se lo baje con impaciencia. El solo se separó de mi para quitarse la camiseta. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su calor sobre mi, sus húmedos besos en el cuello y su manía de prolongar el juego que tanto me gustaba.

Le aparte de mi e hice que se tumbara, poniéndome yo encima de él. Los dos estábamos deseándolo a gritos silenciosos. Con un ligero movimiento de caderas, lo introduje dentro de mí. Comencé a moverme sobre el, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho para mantenerme sujeta al mundo. El agarraba mi culo, guiándome para aumentar la velocidad. Se sentía tan bien, se sentía como siempre. Era como arder en el cielo.

Estábamos los dos tumbados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, retomando nuestra respiración y esperando a que nuestro pulso se suavizase.

-Oye, ¿te podrías ir en un rato? Mañana tengo que madrugar. -Le dije mientras cogía las bragas que estaban a un lado de la cama.

-Entonces no estaba equivocado, era el polvo de despedida ¿verdad?

-Sí. - dije, evitando su mirada.

-Ya, se notaba como eso, no me parecía a mí el de reconciliación.- Dijo, con una media sonrisa triste en su cara.

Antes de poder decir algo él me interrumpió

-No pasa nada Amelia, es lo que necesitábamos los dos.- Le miré mientras él se disponía a vestirse.

El timbre interrumpió nuestras palabras. Miré el reloj de mi mesilla, las 12 de la noche ¿quién será?

Me puse rápidamente la camisa y me la abroche. A través de la mirilla vi a Wilson.

Mierda. Ahora no.

Me dirigí sigilosamente a la habitación

-Corre, vístete, es alguien del trabajo.- Susurré

-¿Del trabajo? ¿A estas horas? - preguntó, extrañado.

-Es que esta tarde ha habido una operación muy complicada y bueno, una larga historia

Drew se terminó de vestir en seguida y escuché otra vez el timbre.

-Bueno, entonces yo ya me voy, a no ser que no quieras abrir la puerta a quien sea que esté fuera. - Dijo Drew con una pequeña risa.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

-No, tengo que abrirle.

-Recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo, ya sabes, amigos.

El se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Wilson, con cara de confusión al verlo a él abrir la puerta.

-Hola. - Le dijo a Wilson. - Adiós Amelia, cuídate. - Me dijo Drew mirándome y marchándose por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor.

Wilson estaba allí, ni siquiera había saludado a Drew.

-Wilson de verdad que lo siento mucho, se que estás muy unido a tus pacientes y... - Wilson no me dejó terminar.

-No me digas que ese era tu ex. -Eso me pilló por sorpresa.

-Si, era Drew.- Le dije - ¿Porque no pasas y hablamos sobre la operación de esta tarde? Así te sentirás mejor.

-¿Sabes cómo me sentiría mejor? Si nunca hubiera decidido que Rose se sometiera a esa operación, podría haber seguido con el tratamiento, pero decidí operarla porque pensé que tú eras muy buena neurocirujana, pensé que eras lo que Rose necesitaba para curarse. -Soltó una risa cruel.

-Wilson, yo no hice nada mal.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Como puedes decir eso, está muerta.

-Lo he revisado todo varías veces, intentando encontrar algún pequeño error que hubiese podido significar que Rose siga viva, pero no lo hay, su cuerpo no soporto más, tuvo un paro cardíaco Wilson.

Wilson permaneció en silencio, podía sentir que había bebido, porque a veces se tambaleaba hacia un lado.

-Wilson, mírame, no hay nada que nosotros hubiésemos podido hacer para evitar su muerte.

Soltó otra de sus risas irónicas.

-Eres peor que House preocupándose por sus pacientes. Piensas que todo lo has hecho bien. Se nota que no estás ni un poco apenada, ya que te has acostado con tu ex y todo. ¿Para celebrarlo o qué?

-Wilson, te estás pasando. Se que estás triste y todo eso, pero tampoco voy a permitir que la tomes conmigo de esa manera tan injusta. - Intentaba ignorar todos aquellos comentarios, aunque en el fondo me hacían daño.

-Pensé que eras diferente, pero eres otra neurocirujana que se tiene muy creído lo que es.

-Wilson te equivocas. - Me intenté acercar a el pero se alejó más incluso. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había vuelto. Sinceramente, no me apetecía detenerlo, no quería que siguiera lanzándome aquellas palabras tan crueles. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí sin fuerzas apenas a la cama, intentando aunque sea dormir y no pensar. Tarea complicada.

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, me sería de mucha ayuda si me dejaseis alguna review. Hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo, lo sé. Para aquellas pocas personas que seguían esta historia, hay una explicación; 2ºBachillerato y selectividad son los culpables de mi ausencia de tiempo libre e imaginación. Bueno, me dejo de escusas y vamos a lo importante.**

 **Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Amelia (espero que os guste)**

Apagué el despertador incluso antes de que sonase, creo que habré dormido una o dos horas como mucho. No he podido evitar pasarme toda la noche dándole vueltas a las palabras de Wilson, a su mirada de desprecio y de dolor, intentaba que no me afectasen, pero he fallado estrepitosamente en el intento.

Esta mañana llegué la primera al hospital, los demás fueron llegando y tuvimos que esperar a House, que llegó algo tarde.

Foreman empezó a hablarnos de un caso bastante particular, el cual House acabó aceptando. Empezó a darnos órdenes a cada uno sobre lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Amelia, tú haz los cultivos de sangre.

Yo simplemente asentí, distraída, mirando los informes para aparentar que no lo estaba.

Empezaron a discutir sobre algo y House soltó algo que captó mi atención:

-Wilson no ha aparecido por el hospital y ayer fui a su casa y no estaba.- dijo House. No se a que venía todo aquello, y me daba la impresión de que aunque lo decía delante de todos, se dirigía a mí.

-Puede que siga mal por lo de la paciente de ayer...- dijo Trece.

-Mañana vendrá seguramente, solo necesita un tiempo. - comentó Foreman.

Y yo simplemente me mantuve al margen de la conversación. Todas sabían lo que había pasado en el quirófano, lo notaba por alguna que otra mirada.

-¿Y tú sabes algo, Amelia? - me preguntó Trece.

-No. - dije intentando sonar indiferente. Aunque por la mirada de House, para él no soné tan indiferente. Aunque la conversación terminó ahí y cada uno se fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Estaba en el laboratorio haciendo los cultivos cuando House entró.

-Dime la verdad. - dijo a modo de saludo.

-Todavía no he encontrado nada en el cultivo. - le dije mirando por el microscopio, pero enseguida House me lo retiró.

-No sé donde puede estar Wilson. - le dije soltando un suspiro.

-Algo sabes.

-No, no se nada, solo se presentó anoche en mi casa para decirme que era culpa mía que esa chica esté muerta. - respondí

-¿Y lo es?

-No. - dije, frustrada.

-Wilson siempre se sentirá culpable por todo lo malo que pase, aunque no tenga relación alguna con él.

-Pues parece que me quiere cargar a mí con todo para no sentirse mal él. - dije, poniéndome una mano sobre la cara.

-¿Porque crees que se ha divorciado 4 veces? -dijo como conclusión.

-Para ti Wilson se resume en sus divorcios. - dije riéndome.

-Hay cosas que nos acaban definiendo sin que nosotros queramos.

-No conocía yo esta parte tan profunda tuya.

-Y tengo otras partes que te sorprenderían mucho más sin las conocieras. - dijo, guiñando un ojo.

-Y el House maduro se marchó.

Al día siguiente era mi día libre, así que me permití unas horas extra de sueño, las necesitaba. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando por fin tuve las fuerzas necesarias para salir de la cama. Mi barriga sonaba, pero se llevo una gran decepción al ver que la nevera estaba practicamente vacia. La idea de tener que hacer la compra y después cocinar no me animaba mucho. Me apetecía algo grasiento, comida rápida. Me medio intente arreglar (no tenía muy buena cara esa mañana), cogí las llaves del coche y me dirigí al McDonald's más cercano.

En el aparcamiento del McDonald's me puse a comer todo aquello que pedí; 2 hamburguesas grandes, patatas, bebida y aros de cebolla. Tenía un hambre voraz. Mientras escuchaba la radio y comía todo aquello vi pasar a Foreman y Trece, que pasaban por delante de mi coche hablando alegremente. Antes de reaccionar y esconderme ya me habían visto. Trece me sonrió y yo comiendo un trozo de hamburguesa le devolví aquella sonrisa. No, mierda, se estaban acercando a ventanilla.

-Hola. - Me dijeron los dos, casi al unísono.

-Hola. - Le respondí, todavía masticando un trozo de hamburguesa.

-¿Porque no comes con nosotros? - Me ofreció Trece, supongo que al ver el estado no muy bueno en el que me encontraba.

-Ya casi me iba, estoy terminando de comer. -Le dije, con un intento de sonrisa. Ambos miraron al asiento del copiloto, donde había todo un desastre de de papeles de comida.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto Trece, esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-Sí, claro, ¿porque?

-Bueno, pensé que podías estar mal por lo de la paciente aquella...

-No, yo no estoy mal, el que estaba mal era Wilson. -Dije, mirando para otro lado.

-Wilson suele estar muy apegado a sus pacientes. -Comenta Foreman.

-Ya, ¿ha ido al hospital hoy? -Pregunte, intentado parecer no muy preocupada, pero la verdad es que si no estaba, después de como estaba cuando fue a mi casa.

-Yo no lo he visto...- Dijo Trece.

-Ni yo. - Agregó Foreman.

-Pero seguro que está bien. -Intenta consolarme Trece.

-Ya, seguro.

Tras esta conversación nos despedimos y veo como entran al McDonald's mientras yo arranco el coche.

Esta conversación ha hecho que recuerde otra vez a Wilson, no se que se supone que tengo que hacer ¿Debería ir a su casa? Pero la última vez que hablamos parecía que no quería saber nada más de mi. Pero aunque me mande a la mierda, necesito saber si sigue vivo o en buenas condiciones y que no está durmiendo en la calle borracho o algo así.

Con el coche ya en marcha, me dirijo hacia su casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Amelia. (Espero que os guste)**

Me encontraba justo delante de su puerta, todavía no me encontraba segura de llamar. Pero mi brazo se estiró hasta tocar el timbre, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tras un momento, la puerta se abrió, pero delante de mi no se encontraba Wilson. Una mujer rubia de unos 40 años se encontraba tras la puerta, y al ver mi cara de extrañeza, me dijo:

-¿Hola?

-Eh, hola... ¿Vive aquí Wilson? - Pregunté.

-Sí, pero se ha ido a trabajar, o por lo menos eso es lo que me ha dicho. - Me contestó con una media sonrisa. Por su aspecto, parecía que acabase de salir de la cama.

-Ah, vale. - Dije aún algo extrañada.

-¿Quieres que le diga que le buscas si le veo? - Parecía que decía aquello como si la posibilidad de volver a verlo fuese algo poco probable.

-No, no tiene importancia. Adiós. - Y me dirigí de vuelta al coche.

Aunque no sabía quién era aquella mujer me podía imaginar muy bien la situación: Wilson, bebiendo en bares, se topó con esta mujer y la cosa acabó en su casa. Fin.

Me sentía aliviada al saber que Wilson estaba sano y salvo en el hospital, ya no tenía que preocuparme más por él, podía quitármelo de mi cabeza (aunque sea intentarlo) a pesar de que no me quisiera volver a hablar. Pero bueno, eso se vería mañana.

 _7:00 am. Despertador._

Hoy no podía quedarme hasta tarde dando vueltas en la cama, tenía que trabajar. Era un día lluvioso, gris, en los que apetece quedarse en casa con una manta y viendo una película o leyendo un libro, pero eso no podía ser hoy (y casi ningún día, sobre todo si eres médico)

Tras la rutina de cada mañana: House rechazando todos los casos hasta que uno le interesa, todos nos pusimos manos a la obra. Estaba pasando por el puesto de las enfermeras para dejar el formulario para que le hiciesen unas pruebas al paciente cuando vi a Wilson. Estaba allí de pie, hablando con una enfermera. Estaba sonriendo mientras escuchaba lo que la enfermera le decía, parecía que estaba bien, bastante bien en comparación a la última vez que lo vi. Me paré en el puesto de las enfermeras y me dirigí a una de las que estaba allí.

-Hazle el TAC y la extracción de sangre al paciente de la 73. Gracias. - Dije, y noté que Wilson me escuchó y que clavó su mirada en mí. Intentaba mantener lo más alejada posible su mirada de la mía y en cuanto la enfermera cogió los papeles yo me giré para irme, algo apresurada. Sentí pasos detrás de mi y una voz diciendo mi nombre, su voz.

-Amelia.

Yo me giré como si nada, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia antes.

-Ah, hola Wilson.- Le dije como si nada.

-¿Podemos hablar? - Me dijo, con una mirada algo arrepentida.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo. - Eso en parte era verdad, pero por otra parte no me apetecía enfrentarme a él ahora mismo.

-¿Y te podrías pasar por mi despacho a la hora de comer? - Me preguntó, casi en una súplica.

-Vale, si tengo un hueco me paso. - Aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo y lo mejor era escuchar lo que me tuviera que decir.

-Gracias. - Me dijo, algo más aliviado.

Yo me quedé allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer o decir, simplemente sosteniendo su mirada. Me giré y me fui a seguir con mi trabajo sin decir nada más.

Habíamos resuelto el caso, tenía espacio para ir al despacho de Wilson, no podía poner más escusas. Toque en la puerta de su despacho antes de abrir la puerta.

-Adelante. -Escuche a través de la puerta.

Al entrar, Wilson se encontraba de pie guardando unos papeles en los archivadores que tenía en su estantería. Al girarse y verme parecía algo sorprendido, como si pensase que no iba a aparecer por ahí. No me extraña, ni yo estaba seguro de estar aquí.

-Amelia, siéntate. -Me dijo, señalado las sillas de junto al escritorio.

-No, estoy bien de pie. -Al decir esto, el tampoco se sentó, se quedo de pie detrás del escritorio.

-Bueno, quería hablar contigo... - Dijo, poco seguro de si mismo.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. - Dije, no sabía donde mirar, así que miré al suelo, concentrándome en mis tacones negros, esperando a que Wilson decidiera las palabras para comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, estaba muy mal y hice mal en ir a tu casa. - Por fin comenzó a hablar.

-Sí, te pasaste y mucho. -Dije, sentía que ahora estaba enfadada.

-Lo sé, sabes que esas cosas que te dije no las siento ¿verdad?  
-No, no lo sabía. -Dije, algo molesta. Parecía que todo aquello que me dijo, aunque estuviese borracho, iban muy enserio.  
-No lo decía enserio Amelia... Es verdad que no estaba contento con lo que pasó con la paciente, pero se me fue de las manos.  
Yo seguía allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados, sin saber que decir.  
-Bebi más de la cuenta y encima cuando abriste la puerta y vi a tu ex allí...  
-Drew no tiene nada que ver en ese comportamiento de gilipollas que tuviste conmigo.- Si quería usar a Drew como excusa, no lo entendía.  
-No digo eso es sólo que...-Dijo nervioso, mientras esquivaba mi mirada.  
-¿Qué?  
-Bueno, te acuerdas que me contaste tu historia con Drew y vuestra ruptura por su culpa, por que se acostó con otra...  
-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? - He de admitir que me estaba poniendo de los nervios.  
-Simplemente me molestó ver qué te acababas de acostar con él y pensé mil cosas en aquel momento que me enfadaron aún más.  
-¿Porque te importa tanto que me acueste con Drew? - Pregunté, y en aquel momento me arrepentí de la pregunta. No sé en qué momento Wilson dejo de estar detrás del escritorio a estar solo a un pequeño paso de mí.  
-Me importas. -Dijo, y esa vez sí que se encontraba mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sentí en aquel momento, en aquel intercambio de miradas, algo diferente entre nosotros dos.  
-Vaya manera de demostrarlo... -Dije en apenas un susurro, que solo él fue capaz de oír debido a su cercanía a mí. Esa cercanía que cada vez podía sentir más. Apenas nos separaba unos insignificantes centímetros el uno del otro. A través de esos centímetros, nos encontrábamos unidos por nuestras miradas, podía ver sus ojos color caramelo que tenían una mirada indecisa y a la vez intensa. En ese instante, con esa cercanía, me puso nerviosa, tan nerviosa que di un gran paso atrás intentandome alejar de aquella cercanía, o más bien de aquel sentimiento. A pesar de que nuestra distancia se hizo más grande, su mirada todavía seguía en mi y pude apreciar como aquella mirada cambiaba, como si se despertase, al igual que yo, de aquel sentimiento que por un momento nos había envuelto. Fue él el que rompió aquel silencio;

-¿Me perdonarías invitándote esta noche a tomar una copa? - Me dijo, poniendo a propósito cara de cachorrito abandonado, sabiendo que me sacaría una sonrisa.

-Que sepas que me pediré las copas más caras. - Dije, amenazándole.

-Faltaría menos. - Dijo, con una sonrisa triunfante.


End file.
